


Forever Bonded

by AddictedtoFiction03



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck raised his sister, Buck's a great brother, Carter Buckley is an OC, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, LATER, Multi, Romance, other characters will show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoFiction03/pseuds/AddictedtoFiction03
Summary: After their father left them for the beaches of Southern France, Buck took it upon himself to raise his baby sister, Carter.  He would make sure that their so-called parent never failed them again, and she would have everything she needed for a happy life. Buck made a promise to her that they would never be apart and he intended to keep that promise.





	Forever Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who has helped me with this fic. I have talked to several people over the last few days about this fic, thank you for being such an amazing support system! AngelSweeney! Thank you for listening to when I had many self-doubts and thanks to my wonderful beta httpstiles for making it nice and shiny! 
> 
> I would like to add that this story may not match the show. I will probably spin a few things to make it work for the story!

Chapter One

_ January 2018 (present-day) _

  
  


“I’m going to bed now.”

Buck looked up from the television to see his little sister Carter standing in the hallway outside her door. He snickered at the sight of her dressed in TNMT pajamas with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. The soft light from her room was washing over her in a perfect glow. 

“Okay, did you finish your homework?” he asked her.

Carter rolled her eyes. “Of course, I did. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t stay up too late,” she pointed at him.

Buck turned off the tv before getting off the couch. “Aye aye,” he saluted, causing her to giggle before she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. Buck reached down, gathering the mess of beer bottles and empty chip bags, tossing them into the trash can. He moved to clear the dishes from the sink next, placing them into the dishwasher, and grabbed a rag to wipe the kitchen table clean. When he finished, Buck looked around the room, making sure that he didn’t miss anything before padding his way into his room.

After a hot shower and a much-needed shave, Buck got into bed and found himself looking at the ceiling with his mind running through his mental list of things to do. It was his nightly ritual that helped him sleep better, checking off those little things that made his day complete. Dinner, check. Carter, check. His bag ready for tomorrow’s shift, check. However, Buck found himself unable to fall asleep as his mind was racing on its own accord. He covered his face, trying to will his mind to ease, but it was no use as it went back to the night that Carter was born almost sixteen years ago. The night his life changed forever.

  
  


~~

_ (November 2002) 15 years ago- Hershey, Pa _

Buck peeped up at the giant clock on the wall and threw his head back at the time. It was seven o’clock, and his stomach was growling for something to eat. He was currently watching the cartoon  _ Courage the Cowardly Dog _ after one of the nurses decided to have pity on him and put something on the TV for him. He’d been sitting for over six hours, and he honestly was tired of waiting. Buck could hear the sounds of women screaming in the rooms around him, making him think that they were dying. 

The sound of footsteps caused him to look up to see a couple of doctors moving along the floor, but they didn’t look like doctors. They looked like pizza slices with arms and legs. That was it! He was going to get something to eat, but as soon as he got out of the chair, Buck heard his name echo through the hall.

Buck turned around to see his father coming towards him with a giant grin on his face. Jerry Buckley was following a team of nurses, waving for him to go to him. “Come here,” he said, his voice overflowing with excitement. When Buck reached his father, he could hear the loud wails of a screaming baby.

“Look,” Jerry gushed, pointing into the nursery. Buck pushed up on his tiptoes, trying to follow his father’s finger but couldn’t see anything due to the group of nurses.

“I can’t see anything,” Buck whined as another nurse blocked his view.

“Come on,” Jerry said, placing a hand on his back. He led Buck through the door, guiding him around the nurses over to the bassinet where he had his first glance at his new baby sister.

Buck’s eyes widened at what he saw. “She’s so little,” he muttered, taking in her tiny curled up form. Buck reached out slowly to touch but quickly jerked his hand back, afraid that he might hurt her.

Jerry chuckled, pointing to a rocking chair in the corner. “Sit there, and you can hold her,” he said as the nurses cleared to give them a little privacy. 

Buck watched his father carefully gather the little bundle in his arms before making his way over to him.

Jerry shifted to his knees. “Make sure to support her head,” he instructed, placing the baby into his awaiting arms. Jerry moved Buck’s hand to show him where it needed to be positioned. “There you go,” he praised proudly.

Buck smiled as he looked into her face. “What’s her name?” Buck asked his father. The baby yawned, causing his heart to melt. She was just so cute.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. “We are trying to decide on a name. Mom wanted to ask you for your choice.”

Buck turned his eyes away. “You want me to name her?” he questioned, grinning widely at his father.

Jerry nodded. “Maddie named you, so it is your turn to pick out a name. What do you think?”

Buck bit down on his lip, trying to decide on one. “How about Carter?” he suggested. “Carter Marie Buckley?”

Jerry smiled proudly. “I think it fits her,” he said, looking down at his brand new daughter. “Carter, it is. You have a big job ahead of you, son. As her big brother, you must watch out for her.” Buck listened to his father’s speech, taking every word to his heart. “Can you do that for me? Promise me that you will always protect Carter?”

Buck looked down at his sister, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He didn’t even have to think about it. “I promise.”

_ “Code Blue! Room 258 Code Blue! Room 258.” _

“That’s your mother’s room,” Jerry muttered, getting to his feet. He looked out the window, noticing a string of people rushing through the hall with their hands filled with supplies, and someone was pushing a cart. “What on Earth?” Jerry looked to Buck. “Stay here. I’m going to go check on your mother.”

Buck nodded, using his feet to push the rocker back and forth with Carter sound asleep in his arms. He watched his father rush out into the hall, where he was stopped by a doctor who wrapped his arm around Jerry.

Buck frowned as the doctor walked quickly with his father before they disappeared down the hall. A chill washed down his spine to his stomach, telling him that this wasn’t good. Carter chose at that moment to start fussing. Seconds later, a nurse appeared by his side with a bottle in her hand.

“She needs to eat,” the elderly nurse informed him, reaching to take Carter out of his arms. But Buck wouldn’t have it.

“I want to do it,” Buck stated firmly, reaching out to take the bottle from the lady, who gave him a hesitant look. “I’m her brother. I’ll have to learn eventually,” he tried to reason with her.

That was all it took for the nurse to pass the bottle to him. She gave him easy to follow instructions but stayed close in case if Buck were to need her for anything. After Carter sucked down half the bottle, the nurse showed him out to burp her. 

“You are doing a great job My name is Kelly.” she smiled. “You are a natural, kid.”

“Thanks.” Buck smiled, rubbing Carter’s back when his dad walked into the nursery, looking completely heartbroken with tear-filled eyes. Buck felt that rotten chill wash over him, branding him in never-ending ice. This was bad. Not once in his eleven years has Buck seen his father cry. Buck waited for his father to reach him, but it was like time had slowed down or stopped. Each step his father took was slower than the last one. Finally, Jerry sank to his knees in front of him, and Buck had to close his eyes. He couldn’t stand to see the crushed look in his father’s eyes. Words gathered in his mind, and Buck had to search himself to find his voice, but he didn’t have to.

“She’s gone.”

Buck could feel his tears stinging his eyes as the news crashed into his world, settling like a heavyweight. It felt like someone was holding his head underwater, trying to drown him, but there was no end in sight. His mother was gone, and she was never coming back. 

  
  


_ Two months later (January 2003) _

Buck’s eyes snapped open at the sound of cries hitting his ears. He groaned as he turned to check the time. 3:00 a.m. The little cries grew more urgent as he placed his feet on the floor. He rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the room, stubbing a toe along the way.

Buck hobbled his way down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle from the fridge. Once the milk was warm enough to his liking, he started to go back upstairs when he heard a grunt escape the living room. 

He turned to see his father laid out on the couch, fast asleep. The glow of the television was flashing rapidly, and he could see a whiskey bottle in his hand. Disgusted at the sight, Buck shook his head and hurried upstairs to the screaming baby.

Buck reached over the side of the crib, picking Carter up. “Hey, Sweet Girl,” he said softly in her ear, placing her against his chest. He carried her back to his room, propping himself against his pillows after he changed the smelly diaper and gave her the bottle.

While Carter suckled away at her meal, Buck thought back to their father. Ever since his mother’s death, Jerry Buckley had changed in the worst way. His father used to love his job, but barely made it into work, so they’d fired him. He would come home drunk and in miserable moods. The light in his eyes was nowhere to be found. Apparently, that night, when he lost his mother, Buck lost his father too.

Over the last week, Jerry had been going out in town to try and find a job, but when he came home, he would barely pay any attention to the two of them. Buck missed the father that would take him outside to throw some hoops, but now that damn television was more important, and now only he cared for Carter. 

Carter…

Buck looked down at his sister, who was steadily falling asleep as she drank away hungrily. Buck actually believed that his father had forgotten about Carter’s existence. He never picked her up, never fed her, or talked to her. One time, his dad picked her up, and Carter started screaming her head off. It was only when Buck took her into his arms that she settled down.

Buck placed a sleeping Carter into the space beside him before turning off the lamp, hoping to get some rest before he left for school in the morning.

  
  


_ ~~ _

_ (March 2004) _

“Bu! Bu!”

Buck hunched down with his arms opened wide. “That’s it. One more step!” He waved his hands, trying to get her to move towards him.

“Bu! Bu!” Carter squealed loudly as she fell on to her bottom. “Bu! Bu!”

Buck blew raspberries through his lips at her. “You almost had it,” he said, scooting over to her.

Carter giggled, reaching up with her small hands to touch his face. “Bu! Bu!” she repeated, making Buck chuckle.

‘Bu! Bu!’ was Carter’s new favorite word that she recently had learned. Buck knew that it was Carter’s way of saying his name.

“Let’s try again,” Buck said, pulling her to her feet. “Walk to me,” he encouraged the little girl.

Carter puffed out her chubby cheeks, stomping her foot. Buck shook his head at how much Carter had changed over the last year. Her hair was growing longer but full of curls, and she had four teeth with more to come. Her favorite toy was a blue rabbit that Buck had won during a night at the arcade when Maddie came home from school for a visit. She loved to drink milk and eat bananas all day long.

Jerry Buckley had managed to pull himself together enough to get out of the grief of losing his wife and get a job in Harrisburg working for a hotel chain. It was a general manager job, but it paid the bills. He was gone for several hours throughout the week, and sometimes he would sleep at the hotel. There were times where he went out of state for conferences and training, leaving Buck and Carter all by themselves and with the devil herself, Miss Jennings.

Buck couldn’t stand the woman. She was always yelling at him about something. He would get fed up with her and mouth back, which would result in him spending the night in his room. But Buck rarely stayed put as he would go downstairs to keep an eye on Carter. Miss Jennings would yell at him for not listening to her, but he would ignore her, and she would give up in the end. It was hate and hate relationship.

“There you go!” Buck cheered, clapping his hands when Carter moved her foot, taking a step or two until she plopped down again. “You did it, Sweet Girl!” Buck picked her up in her arms, kissing her forehead. “I am so proud of you!”

“Hey, keep it down in there! The Wheel of Fortune is on!”

“Why don’t you go on there if you love it so much?” Buck snarked her away. The TV turned off, and Buck knew he was about to deal with a hurricane.

  
  


~~

_ Halloween (2006) _

Buck let go of Carter’s hand as she bounded up the stairs, making a beeline for the front door. He shook his head, and his eyes followed the hyper three-year-old as she reached the door, pressing the little button.

A few seconds later, a woman answered the door with a big orange bowl of candy. “Who do we have here?” she greeted with a kind smile.

“Twick ow tweat! I am Pwincess Carter.”

Buck snickered as Carter always had trouble with the r’s in her words. 

“You are a beautiful princess!” the lady gushed, lowering the bowl for her. “A beautiful princess like you can take as much as you want.”

“Weally?”

Buck cupped his mouth. “Take only one,” he called to her, causing her to turn around with a pout on her face. “One,” he repeated, holding up one finger.

“You are no fun!” Carter threw over her shoulder before turning around to her problem at hand. Minutes later, Carter came running back to him with a big smile on her face.

“What did you get?” Buck asked her, picking her up. “Anything good?”

“I got two lollipops,” she giggled, and Buck narrowed his eyes at her.

“I told you only to take one,” he reminded her, and she batted her eyes at him, causing his heart to melt. He tried to stay firm with her, but it was so hard when she had him wrapped around his finger.

“I know, but the lady gave me the other one to give to you,” Carter stated before breaking into a yawn. The kid was drunk on trick or treating but looked like she could drop any second.

“I think we should call it a night,” Buck told her as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“No,” she shook her head, snuggling into the crook of his neck. “One more, please?” she asked, sleepily.

“How about you close your eyes until we get there?” Buck suggested lightly, walking down the sidewalk. When he got to the next house, he glanced to see that she was fast asleep. Buck smiled at his little stroke of genius thinking as he carried her back to their home. Now he could put her to bed and steal some candy from her stash.

  
  


~~

_ (Christmas 2008) _

Buck opened the door to their house. The warm air was welcoming against the freezing cold of Hershey, Penn. “Did you have fun?” he asked, pulling the scarf from around his neck. It was Christmas Eve, and they had just gotten home from spending the day at the ice skating rink downtown.

Carter walked over to the stairs, sitting down to take off her boots. “Today has been the best day ever! I want to take lessons!”

“Really?” Buck blinked in surprise. “Is this something that you want to do?” he inquired, leaning up against the banister.

Carter shrugged her shoulders. “Do you think I will be any good?” She glanced up at him. Her blue eyes masked with uncertainty.

“You will never know until you try,” Buck told her. “Ready for some hot chocolate?”

Carter’s eyes widened at the idea of the treat. “Yes,” she nodded excitedly, jumping to her feet. “And we got to put the cookies out for Santa! We can’t forget that!”

“No, we can’t,” Buck shook his head at the little girl. “Go to the kitchen and wait for me.”

“Okay, Bucky!” Carter yelled, running into the kitchen. The sound of her excited footsteps filled the house. 

Buck walked into the living room to where their tree was standing tall and proud. He smiled at the ornaments, placed in odd locations because Carter could only reach so far. He plugged in the lights, and something fell out of the tree. He turned to see that it was an envelope that had dropped to the floor. Buck frowned because he didn’t remember putting one in there. He picked it up off the floor, turning it around to the front and saw that it had the word ‘son’ scribbled on the paper.

There was only one person who called him ‘son,’ and he hadn’t seen him in months. He was always working. Buck moved over to the couch, opening it to find a letter inside. He unfolded it so he could read what it said.

_ Evan and Carter, _

_ I have big news to tell you. I have been offered a job overseas in France. I will be away for about six months to a year. I am sorry that I had to tell you this way, but when I came home, I found the house empty. I hate that I have to leave at Christmas, but I have to be in France by tomorrow evening. Please forgive me as this could mean great things for the family. Next summer you will be in France with me. Take care of Carter, and give her my love. Again, I am sorry for leaving this note. Be good, my children. _

_ Love, _

_ Dad _

Buck had to reread the letter three times before it hit him like a snowplow. Anger filled his veins as he crushed the message into a ball, throwing it across the room. How could he just leave them like this? How was he going to explain to Carter where their father was going to be? She had been so excited for him coming home that she had been making him pictures for weeks. How could he break her heart again? Buck wished that he could look their father in the eyes and punch him. How can a job be more important to him that his own kids? He was only 16! Buck didn’t want to have to deal with this. He should be out in the world crushing on girls, or going on dates. He should be playing with a group of friends, planning for college, but no. He was stuck doing what his father couldn’t.

“Bucky?”

Buck whipped around to see Carter standing in the doorway. “Yes, baby?” he asked her, his voice thin.

“Daddy isn’t coming home, is he?”

Buck opened his mouth as her face crumpled into tears before running up the stairs. He closed his eyes and he could hear her sobs. Buck ran a hand over his face trying to calm his own emotions before following Carter up the stairs, hoping to save some magic for their Christmas this year.

  
  


~~

_ (Summer 2011) _

“Why did we move to Los Angeles again?”

Buck sliced through the tape sealing the box. He turned to look at the eight-year-old girl who was currently watching him unpack. “Because I thought it would be a great place to start over and you go wherever I go, remember? Hand me that other box.”

Carter let out a long breath but did what he asked. “Will I like my new school?” she asked.

“I think you will love your new school. Maddie will be joining us before long,” Buck reminded her. “There is also a massive arcade on the beach we can visit.”

“I’ve never been to the beach,” Carter said, watching Buck write a label for the box. “What’s it like?”

“There is a lot of water and sand,” Buck answered, pulling clothes from the box. “You’ll get tired of it before long.”

“Will you take me to the beach?”

“I sure will,” Buck nodded. “We will make a day of it. Okay, Sweet Girl?” he smiled fondly at the girl as her eyes lit up.

“I want to build a sandcastle!”

Buck raised an eyebrow at her. “I bet you I can make a bigger castle than you,” he teased. Buck laughed when she crossed her arms and glared at him.

“You will not!”

Buck shook his head at her. “You don’t need to shout. I'm only three feet away,” he reminded her.

“Sorry,” Carter sighed as the doorbell rang through the house. “Foods here!” She jumped off the couch, hightailing it to the door.

“Wait,” Buck said, pushing the box away from him. “Let me answer the door.”

Carter rolled her eyes. “But the last time you said that I could do it. I am eight years old, you know,” she sassed at him with hands on her hips.

“Well, last time we didn’t have break-ins happening around the neighborhood,” Buck said, reaching for his wallet. “Next time, I promise.”

Carter stared at him. “That is what you said the last time, Buck,” she pointed out before throwing her head back dramatically. “Fine. I will get the paper plates ready. But next time, I will get the door.”

Buck nodded. “Deal,” he agreed, reaching for his wallet so he can pay the guy for the food. 

  
  


~~

_ (July 2016) _

Buck was breathing heavily as he pounded his feet to the sand. It was a beautiful day. The air was warm, and the rushing waves were fresh on his feet. Carter was hanging out with some friends at the pier, so Buck decided to go for a much-needed run. He was enjoying the fresh air when a woman wearing a long blonde ponytail with sunkissed skin appeared next to him. She was wearing a bikini that left very little to his imagination. Buck picked up the pace of his jog, hoping to outrun her, or maybe she would get the idea that he wasn't interested. But her smile told him that his wish was not coming true.

"I haven't seen you in these parts before," she said, trying to spark up a conversation. "Are you new here?"

"Nope," Buck replied shortly, turning to look at the ocean. He could see many boats littered along the coastline. Everyone was trying to soak in the weekend sun before going home to start the workweek in the morning.

"Isn't it beautiful out?" she asked him. "I have never seen a summer day so clear."

“It's nice out," he agreed, staying polite and coming to a stop as he reached the limit of his run. Now it was time to head back. He could see the pier, but it looked tiny from where he was standing.

"So what are you doing out here?" she smiled at him, trying to be extra flirty.

"Running," Buck answered snarkily, but it didn't have any effect on his unwanted company. "You?”

"Training for a marathon that’s coming up," she answered readily. "I'm Jemma. Hey, look, there are my friends. Why don't you come over to say hello?" 

"I think I'm going to pass and finish up my run before I have to go to work," Buck said, pausing to look.

When he turned, he saw a group of women sitting in a circle on the beach, watching them. Half of them were giggling with their thumbs in the air, and the other half were staring at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. He felt like he was on display for a pack of wild dogs.

Buck shook his head. "No, thanks. I really need to finish up my run before I need to leave for work," he explained.

Jemma looked at him, unphased by his words. "Where do you work?" she asked him curiously. 

Buck looked at her for a second, wondering whether or not telling her the truth would be a good thing. His gut was telling him, no, so he listened to it. "I work at the Surf Bar and Grille," he lied with a smooth smile.

Jemma's jaw dropped open. "I love that place! We were just there last night for Shelly's bachelorette party! We had so much fun," she gushed before frowning. "But I don't remember seeing you there, though. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours."

Buck shrugged his shoulders. "It was my night off," he told her. "Sorry, I missed it."

Jemma swept her eyes up and down his body. "So am I. Maybe I can stop by and we can grab a drink?" she suggested, stretching her arms out, making her chest appear more prominent. Buck looked away from the sight, not wanting to give this woman any more ammo to keep talking. 

"Jemma! We need to go!"

Jemma looked over her shoulder at her friends. Many of them were still wearing big grins. "Okay! I’ll be right there."

Buck sent massive praises to the heavens that he was free and turned around to start running when he heard her speak again.

"Wait!"

Buck turned around to see her holding out a piece of paper. "What's this for?" he asked her.

Jemma looked at him as if he grew three heads. "It's my number," she replied, grabbing his arm, placing it into her hand. "I am giving it to you so you can call me."

"Jemma!” one of the girls shouted. “I will come down there and drag you away!"

While she was distracted, Buck sprinted off in the direction of the pier before he could get sucked into a more unwanted conversation with the woman. But not before he picked up on the little exchange between the two.

"We have to go back to the Surf Bar and Grille!"

"I thought you hated that place."

"I know, but we have to go!"

"Why?"

"That’s where he works, and I think I was making progress!"

Buck chuckled to himself, knowing very well where he was going to be tonight. He was a bartender at a bar, just not that bar. His bar was on the other side of the city. Miles away from the hellfire that would be hitting the Surf Bar and Grille in a couple of hours.

During the rest of his run, Buck spent most of it lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about his current job and how much he hated it. Bartending had its moments, and the money was great on the nights when the tips came pouring in. It kept a roof over their heads and their stomachs filled, so that was the important part. However, it wasn't something that Buck wanted to do for the rest of his life. There had to be something else out there for him. He just hadn't found it yet.

Buck was looking forward to the fall because he had applied to attend a local community college to get a degree. Everything was going smooth until it was time to choose a major. He had no idea what to pick or what field he would do good in. He did know that he wanted to do something where he helped people, but he couldn't put a name on it.

Soon his run ended with him climbing the stairs to the top of the pier, heading to where Carter was waiting on him. Buck walked through the parking lot, to the line of shops where he left Carter to go running an hour earlier. She wasn't there. Buck looked around, scanning the crowd for her face, figuring she had gone to play a game or something. He pushed through groups of people walking towards the end of the pier. Buck pulled out his phone, shooting her a quick text.

_ "Where are you?" _

Buck leaned up against the railing thumbing through his phone when it reminded him of the number that was given to him. Buck pulled it from his pocket, looking at it and shook his head. He doesn't even know why she gave this to him. He had no urge to call her. If there was a spark between the two of them, he didn't feel it. He stared at the digits before walking over to a trash can, tossing inside to be forever forgotten about. 

"Not another one!"

Buck turned at the voice to see Carter, standing a few feet away. Her arms folded across her chest, and she was shaking her head. Her pink lips pressed into a knowing smirk. Nearing her fourteenth birthday, Carter was tall for age. Her honey-blonde hair cascaded down her back to her waist. Her crystal blue eyes that resembled the Pacific were warm as she watched him. California had been kind to the girl. She was excelling in school with straight A's across the board. Carter always had a smile on her face, even on her bad days. If she had any bad days, Buck would make sure to chase them away. She lit up his world every day, and he was so proud of the person she was becoming. She was a very kind person, always offering to help people, even with the smallest tasks. The neighbors adored her as much as he did. 

"I don't know what you’re talking about."

Carter narrowed her eyes at him. "Right," she simpered at him. "I am talking about the number you just threw away."

"How did you know it was a number? Did you pay that lady to give it to me again? What if it was a napkin that I picked up off the ground?"

"How did I know?" Carter tilted her head at her older brother. "You do it every time you get one, and you just confirmed my suspicions because I never mentioned a lady. What was wrong with this one?"

Buck shrugged his shoulders. "Did you have fun with your friends?" he asked her, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

And that was another side to Carter. She was as fierce as the wind, never afraid to call him out on stupid things. "There was no spark," he replied.

Carter flung her head back, letting out a frustrated sigh. "That is what you always say. Did you even try with this woman?"

"There was nothing there, Carter," Buck said, walking over to a concession stand to buy a drink. He took large gulps of water, loving the distraction of the cool liquid on his lips.

"When was the last time you were on a date?"

Buck lowered the bottle to look at Carter. "I went on a date last week," he reminded her. "Remember? I went to the club up in Hollywood?"

Carter rolled her eyes. "That was a work date where you went to learn new drinks for your job. I am talking about a romantic date where you have fun and relax."

"I had fun!"

"You were home by eleven."

Buck narrowed his eyes at her. "How would you know what time I got home? You said you were asleep."

"Mrs. Adams told me. If you keep this up, you are going to live your life alone."

"There is nothing wrong with that, and I am not alone. I have you."

Carter nodded. "What are you going to do when I leave for Stanford?" she asked him. "It's only a couple of years away."

Buck glowered at her. "Don't remind me," he grumbled, thinking about that moment in the future that was coming towards them at a fast rate of speed.

"What was that?" Carter cupped her ear. "I didn't quite hear you." She was grinning knowingly at him.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Carter snorted at his answer. "If you say so. If I weren't around, you would probably drown yourself in takeout meals or burn the house down," Carter teased.

"Hey," Buck clamored at her insult. "You love my cooking."

Carter grimaced. "I don't know if I love it. It's probably sitting at a strong like," she admitted jokingly.

"Such a brat," Buck chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her along. "Let's go before I’m late for work."

"We can't have that again!"

~~

_ (March 2017) _

“ _ Highway to hell! _ ” Buck sang out loud, drumming his hands on his steering wheel to the beat of the song. Buck was on his way to his psychology class, where he had a test. And he was dreading it. He’d spent all night studying for the stupid thing and barely felt like he knew the material. It’d been over a year since he started school, and he loved it. Buck had decided to work on getting his GE classes finished before declaring a major. Whenever the question came up with his advisors, he didn’t know what to tell them.

“C’mon,” he screamed at the driver in front who decided at the last minute to turn. Buck shook his head, looking over his shoulder before moving into the other lane to pass them. “Learn to drive!” he yelled at his closed window, pressing on the gas.

A few moments later, Buck’s ears picked up on the sounds of sirens. He looked around to see where it was coming from, but couldn’t see them. It was getting louder and louder. Seconds later, urgent honking blasted through the car, causing him to look into his rearview mirror to see a firetruck on his tail.

“Shit…” Buck muttered, moving into the other lane just in time for the truck to whiz by him with their lights flashing. When it was safe to do so, Buck eased back into the lane that he needed to take for his turn, but the flow of traffic was slowing to a crawl. The cars in the neighboring lane started blaring their horns in protest. Buck pushed up in his seat, trying to get an idea of what was happening. The traffic going in the opposite direction was flowing nicely without any problems.

After several minutes, Buck finally got a glimpse of the holdup. It was an accident that involved two cars and a motorcycle. There were bits and pieces of the cars littering the roadway from the impact. Buck could see the clouds of airbags filling the cars through the windows. The bike was lying on its side, missing the front tire along with its right side mirror. The fire truck from earlier was joined with a couple of ambulances and cop cars. Buck’s eyes fell to the firefighter who was tending to do one of the victims. He guessed it was the bike owner because he was lying in the street. The man raised his hand, waving at someone. Another firefighter hurried over to him, dropping down to the injured man. Buck knew that he should keep his eyes on the road in front of him, but he couldn’t look away from the scene. The man in the thick heavy black coat started pressing on the man’s chest.

Buck shivered, feeling a static charge wash over him, raising the hairs on his arm. His heart began pounding inside his chest, and an unknown feeling wrapped around his being, sinking deep into his soul. It was intense like a rip current, pulling him out to sea. A whisper in his mind was telling him something, but he couldn’t understand the words. It was foreign to him, this new language, and he didn’t know what to make of it. It was a force urging him to get out of his car to run and help them. 

But he couldn’t do that. Buck was not a firefighter or a paramedic with the skills that they needed at that moment. And it was something that he could never see himself doing. Buck knew that he could never go that route. What about Carter? What would happen to Carter if something were to happen to him? No, he couldn’t do that to Carter. He couldn’t be that selfish for following his own heart. He knew that his heart was telling him, but he couldn’t take that risk. Who would take care of her? 

Foster care? No, Carter deserved better than that. She deserved to grow up in her own home with her family. Buck shook his head at the thought of someone else taking care of her. He would never let that happen. Many times over the years, Buck had to remind himself that Carter was his sister, not his daughter. Some days he felt more like her old man than her brother.

Buck’s eyes dropped into his lap as they lowered a white sheet over the man. He closed them, feeling sorry for the person who had lost their life. He couldn’t tell if they were young or old, but he was sorry that his life ended abruptly. Buck thought of the person’s family, wondering what they were doing. He wanted to know if they felt that sickening jolt in their hearts, telling them that their lives were changed forever by a void that would always be present. It made him want to turn around and drive to Carter’s school to make sure that she was okay, that she was safe and away from harm. 

He felt the urge to send her a text but decided to wait until he got to school. He didn’t want to risk another accident on the freeway this afternoon.

Buck kept his eyes straight until he pulled into the parking lot in a free space. He pinched the bridge of his nose before fishing his phone out of his bag. He quickly typed a message and hit send.

_ (Buck) _

_ “Love you, Sweet Girl.” _

_ 1:15 pm _

Buck pulled his bag on his shoulder and sprinted through the parking lot. He was sending a silent prayer that the teacher would still allow him to take the test since being late wasn’t his fault. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He slowed down as he rounded the corner, turning his hand over to see Carter had sent a reply.

_ (Carter) _

_ “Love you too. Is everything okay?” _

_ 1:18 pm _

Buck paused just outside his classroom, quickly typing his message.

_ (Buck) _

_ “Everything’s great. Going in for my test now.” _

_ 1:19 pm _

_ (Carter) _

_ “Okay. Good luck! I need to go before I get a detention.” _

_ 1:20 pm _

Buck slipped his phone into his pocket and took a deep breath before walking inside his classroom with an embarrassed smile. Luckily, the teacher was understanding, having heard about the wreck already. Apparently, Buck wasn’t the only one who was delayed by the accident. 

Forty minutes later, Buck was still working on his test. He closed his eyes as the words swirled on the paper. They were all mocking him, telling him that he was going to fail. It was almost enough to put him asleep. 

“Does anyone smell that?”

Buck looked up to see a girl looking around the room with wide eyes. She was searching every corner of the room. Everyone started shaking their heads at her before going back to their assignment. Suddenly, Mrs. Johnson began to coughing violently enough to gain the attention of the class.

“So sorry, guys,” Mrs. Johnson rasped, holding a hand over her mouth. She got up out of her chair, hurrying to the door. “I will be right back,” she said, walking out of the room just as the girl beside him started coughing, and soon the whole class was coughing.

Buck reached over, place a hand on her back. “Are you okay?” he asked her, concerned as her face was turning red. It looked like she was having trouble breathing. Buck looked around only to notice how smokey the room had become. He didn’t know what was going on, but his eyes started burning.

Buck didn’t get a chance to think about what was happening because the fire alarm sounded. Everyone jumped to their feet, fear lacing their eyes, scrambling for the door to get out of the room. The girl behind him was hunched over because she was coughing so hard. Buck placed his hands on her shoulder, moving her toward the door. “It’s going to be okay,” he assured her.

“I can’t breathe,” she said. Her coughs were growing harsher and deeper. Buck pulled his hoodie over his head, handing it to her. 

“Here. Use this to cover your face,” Buck ordered her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, guiding her out into the hall where the smoke so thick he couldn’t see which way to go. Buck blinked against the stinging in his eyes and fought against the growing need to cough. But he couldn’t worry about that. He needed to get this girl out before she suffocated from the smoke-filled air.

“What is going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Buck said, shaking his head, pulling her through the hallway. He kept walking until he realized he had hit a dead end. Shit! Buck coughed into the crook of his elbow. The smoke was becoming too much for him to handle. People were still scrambling through the hall, also looking for a way out. The girl in his arms broke into tears.

“Hey, hey,” Buck said, soothingly, rubbing her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay. We have to find a way out.”

“I can’t die,” she sobbed, shaking her head. “I don’t want to die. I have to tell my mom I’m sorry for getting mad at her.”

Buck stopped walking, cupping her face. “You are not going to die today. No one is. Stay close to me, and I will get you out soon,” he promised her. “Okay?” The girl nodded, breaking into a new round of coughing. He then remembered the fire training he learned in elementary school. 

“Get on your knees.”

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” she asked him.

“We need to find a way out of here, but we can’t do that if we pass out. We need to crawl until we find the stairs,” Buck explained to her.

“What about the elevator?” 

“We can’t use the elevator,” Buck said quickly, crawling through the hallway. “Stay ahead of me. We will get out soon.” 

“Why can’t we use the elevator?”

“Because we don’t know where this smoke is coming from or what is causing it. If we take the elevator, we could run into the fire and become toasted marshmallows,” Buck said, stopping to look around. “This way.” He could see the light at the end of the hall and move towards it, but it only ended up being another dead end. The smoke was now an almost black color. There was something seriously wrong, and he just prayed to something that he didn’t do something that would get both of them killed.

Buck turned her around, pointing her around the corner in a different way. His eyesight was blurred through the tears that were being caused by the smoke. Everything around him was starting to look familiar, making hope fill up his entire being. “This is the right way,” he called to the girl, but she didn’t respond. Worried, Buck looked over his shoulder and felt his stomach drop when he didn’t see her behind him. 

He quickly back-traced his stepped, finding her lying face down on the ground. He hurried over to her side, shaking her. “Wake up,” he said urgently, but she didn’t respond. Not wasting any time, Buck gathered her in his arms to carry her the rest of the way. The air was quickly becoming heated, telling him that he only had minutes to get her out into the fresh air. Buck quickly located the door he found, using his foot to kick the door open so he could enter the stairwell. He clamored down the stairs as quickly as he could, trying to be careful so he wouldn’t drop her. He figured that she wouldn’t appreciate waking up with a broken neck or limb. The lobby was filled to the brim of people running for the exit. Finally, Buck could see the doors to the fresh open air.

As soon as Buck stepped outside, everything happened so fast. People swarmed around him, and the girl was taken from his arms. The drizzling rain fell good on his face as a firefighter led him over to an area away from the science hall. Buck felt like he was moving through and thick haze until he was sitting on a grassy spot.

“Take it easy,” the man ordered, sliding an oxygen mask on to his face. “Sit here for a few minutes. Then we can take you to the emergency room.”

Buck shook his head. “Nah. I feel fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital,” he tried to reason with the man. “I just want to go home.”

The firefighter gave him an apologetic look. “I don’t think that is a good idea. You inhaled a lot of smoke. It would be best if you looked over,” he suggested. “I’m Morgan. What should I call you?”

“Evan,” he answered and looked over the man’s shoulder at the building. He could see the smoke escaping the windows rapidly rising into the air. “So what happened?” he asked him.

Morgan wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his arm. “I keep hearing that a Bunsen burner blew up in the chemistry lab,” he replied, pumping air into the cuff. “This is why you need to go to the hospital in case you inhaled any chemical fumes. They can be toxic. You may feel alright now, but the effects can happen hours after the incident.”

  
  


Buck shook his head again. “You can’t send me to the hospital, okay? I have to pick up my little sister from school in a few hours,” he told him. 

“I will try to get you there as fast as I can, but you should probably call someone to pick her up for you,” Morgan suggested. “A close friend or a relative?”

Buck looked to the ground, feeling defeated. “That’s the thing, there is no one else. Just me,” he admitted. “I have a sister who lives in Pennsylvania, but I doubt she would fly out here. I have spoken to her in two years. Please, I have to go get her,” he pleaded to the man.

Morgan frowned at him. “What about an Uber? Maybe she can get an Uber to bring her to the hospital.”

“No,” Buck said immediately. “No way. She’s only fourteen. I don’t want her taking one of those cars by herself.” Buck shivered at the thought of her getting into a car with a driver who liked to prey on young girls.

“Okay,” Morgan began, pulling the cuff of his arm. “I will see what I can do. What school does she go to?” he asked, placing his equipment inside his bag. 

Buck swallowed harshly as his throat felt raw from the smoke. “She’s a freshman at Palm Hill High School,” he answered.

“Alright, got it,” Morgan nodded. His care filled eyes scanned over Buck’s torso, looking for anything alarming that needed attention. “Stay here while I look over a few more people. I mean it. Do not move from this spot. If you do, I will have you arrested, understood?”

“Can you do that?” Buck asked him curiously. “Arrest me?”

Morgan shook his head. “I can’t,” he answered before pointing at the filled parking lot behind him. “But one of those police officers can. Sit tight, and we will get out of here in a few minutes.” Morgan patted him gently on the shoulder then walked off, disappearing into the crowd before Buck had a chance to thank him.

Buck’s eyes scanned the whole area. Sirens were coming from all directions. He had never seen the parking lot filled with this many people. There were cops, firefighters, students, and professors. All of them were standing about, talking to each other. Some were holding each other close while tears were being shed into shoulders and hair. 

Buck felt that same tug in his heart that he had felt only an hour earlier. When he was watching the firemen tend to the man who lost his life. But this time, the feeling was so much stronger. It was strong enough to pull him under the surface, leaving him unable to breathe. Buck felt like he was drowning, and the only cure for it was right in front of him. This had to be it! This had to be what he was meant to do with his life — help people.

If he were to stand up, the weight of the realization would knock him off his feet. Never in his life did Buck want something so badly. Not when two signs have been tossed his way like a stop sign flying through the air. Well, three, really. Buck knew that there would be nothing in his world that would create this kind of feeling. Could he do it? Could he become a fireman? Could he handle running into buildings and seeing dead people on the road? Buck decided that he had to at least try for it, or he would regret it for the rest of his life. 

He just needed to do one thing first.

Soon, Buck was sitting on a bed in the emergency room, waiting to be discharged. He couldn’t remember how he got had gotten here but was sure that he had been tucked into an ambulance at some point. He didn’t remember when that happened because he was deep inside his mind, thinking about what his future held. Eventually, Buck was looked over and was given an all-clear to go home. He was waiting on his papers. 

Buck looked down at the phone in his hand, which was utterly useless because it was dead.

Buck was worried about Carter. He hoped that she was okay. He wished that he could talk to her. It was moments like this when he wished that he had someone he could call on when he needed help. But he didn’t have anyone. Buck frowned at the thought of her sitting at the school all by herself. She was probably worried to the point that she was sick to her stomach.

After signing his life away, Buck walked out into the waiting room with strict instructions to rest. He felt his body relax as the strangling noose was freed from his neck. Buck groaned when he remembered that his jeep was still in the parking lot. He sent a silent prayer that a cab might still be lingering around so he could get it. He couldn’t wait to get home so he could drown himself in a beer or maybe six. He wasn’t that much of a drinker, but with the day he’d had, the whole six-pack sounded like a vacation in Hawaii. And his head was pounding. The nurse said it was from all the smoke, but it made him want to bash his head into the wall.

Buck walked through the large waiting room, heading for the revolving doors. He had forgotten how big this place was.

“Buck!”

He froze at the sound of his name being called. Buck knew that voice. He turned around, following the sound that would lead him to its owner. But he didn’t have to look long because Buck caught a glimpse of a blur, hurling towards him until she collided with his chest, locked her arms tightly around him. Buck had to reach out for the railing to keep himself from getting knocked over. He steadied himself so that he could wrap his arms around her shaking form, pulling her closer to him. Buck pressed a light kiss to the top of her crown, breathing in her citrusy scent giving him that wonderful sense of home. Buck swayed back and forth, running his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

Carter loosened her hold and pulled back, looking up into his face. “I was so worried. Are you okay?” she asked him in a voice that made her seem so small.

Buck pushed the hair out of her face. “I’m fine,” he nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “They just had to do a routine check-up is all. How long have you been here?”

Carter leaned up against the wall, crossing her arms. “A few hours. I tried calling your phone when I heard what happened on the news, but it kept going to voicemail,” Carter said in a tired voice.

Buck held up his phone. “That was my fault. My battery died before I got to the hospital and forgot the charger at the house. Why didn’t you tell them who you are?”

“I did tell them. Several times,” Carter sent a glare towards the reception desk. “The lady said that I could go back there without an adult present. I even tried to sneak back there any time the door would open, but she would always catch me.”

“How did you get here?”

“There was a man outside my school waiting for me,” Carter replied, looking over her shoulder at a group of chairs. “He told me that I needed to come with him that you had been in an emergency. It’s that man over there,” Carter said, excitedly.

Buck followed her finger to the man who was sitting in the middle chair, watching them with a smile. Buck’s jaw dropped, seeing that the man was Morgan. The firefighter who helped him after he walked out of the building. This man, after a long day, took his time to bring Carter to the hospital. The man’s generosity floored him.

Carter smiled at the man. “He’s nice. You should come and meet him,” she said, grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the seating area where Morgan quickly got to his feet. “He let me ride in the front seat of a cop car with the lights on.”

Buck snickered at the excited look in her eyes. “I bet you loved that,” he said, pulling her into his side. He turned to the man with his hand out. “Thank you so much,” he swallowed against the hard lump forming in his throat.

Morgan accepted the handshake. “It was no problem at all. She’s a great kid,” he said, looking fondly at Carter. “You are doing an excellent job.”

Buck felt his cheeks burn at the compliment, laying his head on top of Carter’s head. “She makes it easy, this one,” he confessed. The sound of her tiny giggle melting away the layers of ice that had formed around his heart. “How did you get a cop car?”

Morgan shrugged. “Someone owed me a favor,” he said, casually. “I need to get back to the station. It was great meeting both of you. Good luck on your test, Carter. I know you will pass it. How about I take you back to your car so both of you can get home?” he offered.

Buck shook his head. “I can’t let you do that. You have already done so much for us. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

Morgan placed his hat on to his head. “I won’t be getting into any trouble,” he assured them. “And I’m not taking no for an answer. My car is just outside the door.” Morgan pointed, walking to the doors leaving the brother and sister no choice but to follow.

_ ~~ _

A week later, Buck was laying on the couch with his laptop open. He was staring at the screen in front of him with his finger hovering to click okay so it could go to the next page, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was getting later, and he was waiting for Carter to get home from her skating practice. Ever since the horrible day at school, the pressure weighed on his mind. It was like everything around him was pushing him to take this path. Buck felt like he was standing at the end of the yellow brick road but couldn’t take the first step towards the unknown.

Buck looked to the door when he heard the sound of keys. A second later, Carter pushed through the door with a big smile on her face. Her hair was sticking up everywhere, and her face was worn, but she was happy.

“Hey,” she greeted when she spotted him on the couch, disappearing into her room to rid her arms of her things. She came back changed and relaxed, plopping down at his feet.

Buck raised his eyebrows at her. “Good practice?” he asked her.

Carter nodded her head. “It was the best! I landed my double lutz,” she said, clapping her hands excitedly.

“You did?” Buck smiled at her, feeling proud of her accomplishment. She had been working on this jump for a while. “And I missed it,” he sighed with disappointment. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carter waved her hand at him. “I don’t want you to see it until it’s perfect. Suzanne says I am getting ready to compete soon. I can’t wait!”

“I know. It’s all you have been talking about for the last year,” Buck said. “Your time is coming, Sweet Girl. How about we get tacos tonight to celebrate?”

“Sounds delicious,” Carter hummed her approval over her favorite thing to eat. “What are you doing?” she asked him, moving to look at his screen, trying to be a little nosy.

Buck pushed the screen away from her wondering eyes. “It’s nothing,” he said in a quick tone that pulled her attention even more.

Carter looked at him before plucking the computer off his lap, placing it into her own. Carter’s eyes swept the screen several times before turning to him. “What is this?” she asked him, pointing to the screen.

Buck shrugged his shoulders. “It’s nothing important,” he said, keeping his eyes fixated on his knees. He was afraid of what he would see if he were to look up. “I was applying for a new job.”

“As a firefighter?”

Buck raised his eyes to her. She was watching him suspiciously. “Yeah, as a firefighter,” he confirmed with a nod. “What do you think?”

Carter shifted in her seat. “Is this what’s been bothering you for the last week?” she asked him. 

“How did you know?”

Carter smiled at him. “Because I know you, Buck.” she boasted matter of factly. You have been acting differently ever since you came home from the hospital last week. I didn’t know what it was. Why haven’t you done it?”

Buck furrowed his brows. “Done what?” he asked her. “Apply for it?”

Carter nodded. “Yeah.”

Buck let out a long breath. “I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it,” he confessed. “If I do this. I am going to need your blessing.”

Carter shook her head at him. “Don’t worry about me. Is this something that you want to do?” she asked him. 

“I think I need to do it,” Buck said, looking at the screen.

“Then do it,” Carter said firmly. “Buck, you have put your whole life on hold to take care of me. You need to do something for yourself once. Are you sure?”

“I have never been so sure about something in my life.”

“Well, there you have it,” Carter said, getting up, walking into the kitchen, searching for the take-out menus.

“So you are okay with it?”

Carter paused her, searching and turned to look at him. “If you want my blessing, you have it, Buck. As long as you promise to be careful, okay? I can see that you really want this. I have never seen that look in your eyes.” She said, resuming her search until she found what she was looking for.

Buck beamed at her. Carter was amazing. He didn’t know why he was so worried before. “What are you going to do?”

Carter looked up from her menu. “I am going to order us some food while you do your application,” she said, turning around to the other side. “You want your usual?”

Buck nodded. “Of course.”

“Now get busy before I come over and click the start button for you.”

Buck snorted. “You wouldn’t do that,” he challenged her. Carter raised her eyebrow at him before tossing the menu on to the table. She walked over to the side of the couch, reaching over clicking the mouse pad. 

“I wasn’t ready!”

Carter shook her head at me. “You should never challenge me,” she reminded him. “There are no more excuses for you to use.” She went back to the table, sitting down. “You know what?”

Buck was typing his information into the computer and looked to her. “What?”

“Firefighter Buckley has a nice ring to it.”

Buck smiled at her before returning to the computer, feeling his soul waking up for the first time in his life. 

~~

_ (Present) _

It’d been almost eight months since that night in the apartment, and Buck still couldn’t believe the way his life had changed. The reply to his application came nearly two weeks later, and Buck found himself amid grueling training. It was hard work but so worth it when he got his house assignment at the 118 fire station.

He had a purpose. His own purpose, and he loved it. Buck looked forward to each shift, and his team members were great. The bunch was a close, tight-knit group, and he was still working the ropes of it all. He graduated from the academy about four months ago, and it’s taken him some time to adjust to everything. The team often teased him, mainly due to his age, but he thinks he had gotten better. Each day his confidence grew an inch, but he didn’t let it go to his head. Buck didn’t want to be one of those hot-headed guys. He didn’t choose this career for that reason.

There had been times where the team had asked him to go out for drinks, but he always declined the offer. After a long shift, he just wanted to get home to make sure Carter was taken care of or watch her skating practices whenever he got the chance. 

Buck rubbed his hand over his face, tossing over to his side, willing himself to go to sleep. He didn’t want to be late for work tomorrow. He hadn’t been late since he started and he wanted to keep it that way. Finally, his mind quieted down as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really just an introduction to my characters so that my readers can get a feel of them. I am so proud of this chapter. It is honestly the longest chapter I think I have written this year! I can't wait to see how this story unfolds! Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
